The Old Friend
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: A girl turns up at 221B Baker St. I can't say anything else. Rated T only because I am paranoid. Now Complete, Sequel Choices is now started! P.S. I do not own Sherlock. Just imagine if I did...
1. Chapter 1

Set after fall fall may or may not be mentioned.

Kids in America in the adoption system refer to it as the system.

Mrs. Hudson maybe called Martha Hudson in the original books so her name is Martha.

As I was walking down baker street I smiled it was sunny and bright one of the rare days, and I got to visit a person who abandoned me. I haven't seen them in a while, and I'm nervous. If you saw me on the street you would think I was from around here. My hair is auburn, I have bright blue eyes, and still talk like I'm from England

As I walked up to a dark blue door with the number 221B on it I felt thrilled. When I knocked on the door a tall man, with blue eyes like mine, dark brown hair, and high cheek bones answered. As he opened the door to see me He yelled "Boring!" and started to shut the door when I punched him, it wasn't as hard as I could but I could tell it hurt, his arm would have a bad bruise tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have punched you while I was going to keep the door open." I looked at him with a smirk on my face He was steaming mad, and glaring at me with those eyes.

"What do you want," he said sullenly. I was going to speak when someone yelled from upstairs.

"What the bloody hell is going on down there Sherlock?"

"Quiet John I'm finding out."

"Ok is Martha Hudson here?" I asked knowing their conversation could go on for a while.

"Oh," Sherlock said surprised, "she's gone for the week."

"Ok, I'll just go back to my hotel and come back in a week," I said exasperated. John was down stairs by now.

"Wait, you came all the way here why don't you stay for some tea, and tell us why."

"John!" Sherlock yelled.

"Actually some tea would be lovely if I drank it but I prefer water, and I don't know if you'll believe my story, but it's all true." When I walked past Sherlock I smirked and he just glared on.

"So my name is John and his is..." John said waiting for Sherlock to say his name.

"Sherlock," Sherlock mumbled resentfully.

"Sherlock Holmes I presume," I said sounding business like, but smiling, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Hudson."

"Wait I thought Mrs. Hudson had no family?" John said confused.

"I think Sherlock has figured it out from the look on his face," I smirked as I said this knowing he was still annoyed with me and didn't want to say anything.

"Sherlock?" John asked never knowing him to turn down a chance to show off.

"Well from the stain on her shoes American, the way her bones have been broken over and over suggest abusive family or martial artist, from the way she can punch martial artist, she must be a black belt, because she just opened up a dojo not far from here, and before you ask she is Mrs. Hudson's niece."

"What? How?" John was obviously confused.

"Her husband had a brother and I'm his child he hid from his wife." I smiled like I said it a lot, and I was fine with it. "I was in the system until 5 years ago. It took me this long to find out about my aunt. So when exactly will she be back. She didn't leave."

"6:00 how did you know?" John was curious he thought only Sherlock could do stuff like that.

"I just observed that her pills were set out on the table." As I said this John looked amazed and Sherlock looked unchanged.

"Wow, Sherlock she's almost as good as you!" John was surprised.

"Ben, seni tekrar göreceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim (I never thought I'd see you again,)" As Sherlock said this he stared at her the only thing he recognized were her eyes.

"Mimi niliwaambia sisi ingekuwa, lakini hamkumwamini kwa ajili ya bima. jinsi gani kutambua mimi njia yoyote?(I told you we would, but you didn't believe for the did you recognise me anyway? )" I thought he might roll his eyes or laugh, but all he did was shake his head no. I took it as not now.

"Sherlock would you please talk in English!" John yelled exasperated.

"Sorry John I forgot there was a lesser mind in the room." As Sherlock said this John opened his mouth to retort when I started laughing Sherlock the smiled a little.

"Ik zie dat je de grap goed om te zien je nog herinneren dat ik je zou vragen om thee morgen, maar je haat het spul dus wat dacht je van een wandeling. We zullen bijna definantly worden aprehended door Mycroft. Hij heeft nog steeds een zwak voor je (or I see you got the joke good to see you still remember I'd ask you to tea tomorrow, but you hate the stuff so how about a walk. We will almost definitely be apprehended by Mycroft. He still has a soft spot for you)." Sherlock grimaced as he said it I wondered if he still had a soft spot for me to.

"Sherlock!" John said. I think we were getting on his nerves.

"Well I better get going." I said as I started walking towards my coat.

"Wait it's still another hour until Mrs. Hudson gets here." John was confused

"Oh I'll let you do clean up this time Detective." As I slipped out of the door I winked at Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one is short. I'm switching from John, to Sydney, and to Sherlock it depends on what I feel like writing. So I don't want to confuse you! Oh and I love reviews please leave some!**

"What was that?" John asked confused

"Well let's just say an old friend." Sherlock smiled mischievously.

"Sherlock? Who is she?" John was very confused.

"Her name is Sydney, Sydney Harrison." If John didn't know Sherlock he would have thought he looked like he was day dreaming.

"Why did she lie?" John was still confused.

"She's grown up so much she knew I would have to get punched to recognise her." John was even more confused when Sherlock said that.

"Ok I need you to tell me the whole story or I'll call Mycroft. John was using last resorts.

"Sorry, but I don't think Mycroft will be any help for this occasion." Sherlock almost smiled at that.

"But I'll tell you anyways. When I was in 8th grade we had new neighbors from America. Mycroft and I assumed their daughter would be like most people dull, boring, and an idiot. Well, were we wrong. We met on a bright sunny day. Mycroft and I were dragged along by Mummy. We got there and were met by a girl my age with untamed auburn hair, a perfect smile, and blue eyes you could get lost into." John gave Sherlock a strange look, but didn't interrupt for fear he would stop. "At first Mycroft and I payed little attention to her until she started talking about school she complained it was too easy and how she wanted to skip high school. Mycroft from that moment on never took his eyes off her. She turned out to be like us special, and we were happy. One day though she used her genius in a bad way. We had just graduated 8th grade when she brought me to my first crime scene. Sadly she caused it. Oh it wasn't murder it was just vandalism, and she had framed a bully who never left us alone. We were both trained martial artists and we were good we could look after ourselves, but the bully had recently hit me and left a bruise, and she needed to protect me. I made her promise never to cross that line again. It was the next week her parents died, and leaving her all alone she had to go back to America, and into the foster system she went never finding anyone who understood her like we did. I will always regret not having Mummy adopt her."

"Wow" John said he barely believed Sherlock had emotions until he heard that now he wasn't sure what to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I love reviews, and would like to know what you want in future chapters :)**

But it explained why Sherlock didn't have friends.

I had wondered what gave me away. I mean I was really different. My light auburn hair had darkened, my nose was slightly crooked, I don't have many freckles any more, and my crooked teeth straightened. Maybe it was my eyes they hadn't changed, or my punch he might have recognised the half punch that hurt as he put it. I was excited to meet Sherlock for a walk the next day so I got to bed early. I wasn't surprised when the next morning I had a text from Sherlock.

3:00 am

Hey you up yet?

Sher

4:30

You know I always get up at 4:30. What do you want?

SH

4:31

I'm bored Sydney!

Sher

4:35

I'm going to take my shower then I'll get a cab.

SH

4:38

Ok I'll get a cab, and wait for you outside.

Sher

4:40

Ok see you then.

SH

4:41

John noticed I sign my texts to you Sher should I tell him why?

Sher

4:42

Leave him questioning.

SH

4:43

I don't know why he thinks questioning me will do any good. Heading out now.

Sher

I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a tight tee shirt with blue and green stripes, decided to put my hair up in a bun, and left just as Sherlock pulled up.

"Hello Sydney," Sherlock said this as he slid over to let me in.

"Hey Sherlock,any new cases?" I said as I closed the door.

"None of any importance."

"So how long do we want to make Mycroft wait, or when he show up should we just get in the car?" I smiled thinking of the last time I saw Mycroft.

"Well let's make him wait." Sherlock smirked as he said this.

"So get off on Baker St. just go to your house and say we didn't see his car."

"He might even believe you." Sherlock and I laughed and then went into a companionable silence. After 5 minutes we realised something was up.

"Sherlock if I'm correct then we have went in the wrong direction the last two turns."

"Mycroft!" Sherlock yelled not too loudly, but loud enough that the cabbie, who turned out to be a person who worked for Mycroft, turned around and looked at us curiously.

"Oh Sherlock, I'll just put Mycroft in his place again," I smiled and so did Sherlock when I said that. Last time I was annoyed with Mycroft I kicked his butt, and broke his arm, and his nose.

"You know he didn't act up for weeks after that," Sherlock said remembering when it had happened.

"Ha, that was a fun day! I miss being kids," As I said this I sighed and we turned into a building. That's all I remember until I woke up.

"Sherlock where are you?" I asked still a little dazed.

"Wow that was a lot of chloroform and you were only knocked out for five minutes," As he said this I saw Mycroft appear out of a shadow.

"You always loved an entrance," I said as I stared at him he'd changed not much but still.

"And you always loved an exit," He responded with sharply.

"Wow, love the tone Mycroft," I said in my sarcastic voice he he hates. He looked at me with disdain. "He'll be up in six minutes," Mycroft said expecting my next question.

"So still slightly angry with me?" I gave him a little smirk.

"You know I couldn't stay mad this long," Mycroft answered.

"Well it looks like you have with Sherlock." I looked him in the eyes.

"So still hurt then?" I questioned.

"No I like my brother gave up on feelings after you left," He said this with no feeling. Sherlock started to stir.

"Well I'm back and I think both of you are having issues with that no feeling thing." I smiled he was so easy to aggravate.

He looked at me and I thought he might try and kill me, but he knew better. "If I didn't know you so well I'd have punched you," He smiled slightly as he said it, but I didn't go too close to him instead I helped Sherlock get up. "Mycroft!" he yelled, and almost charged at him, but I whispered in his ear "No he's mine." As I spoke I moved into a fighting stance and hit Mycroft square in the face. I then hit him in the temple knocking him out cold.

"We have to go we have a minute until he wakes up." I grabbed Sherlock's hand and ran. We ran outside, got a cab, and rode to Baker Street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry chapters don't always end at the best points, but if you want chapters semi regularly you will deal with it :) And any reviews are welcomed!**

When we arrived I burst into a fit of giggles, and even Sherlock laughed slightly.

"What did I miss?" a confused John questioned.

"Mycroft hasn't changed a bit has he." Sydney smiled.

"He hasn't really."

"Hmmm, do you remember our deal? Sydney smiled slyly.

"That was ages ago," Sherlock stated resentfully.

"Well you did state if I beat Mycroft up you would hug me," Sydney smiled slyly again.

"So I did when we were kids."

"And you always keep your promises, at least you always did for me." Sydney pouted when she finished knowing it would drive Sherlock mad, and ignoring John's bemused look.

"Fine," Sherlock sighed, and opened his arms. Sydney hugged Sherlock, and John couldn't help notice the slight smile on Sherlock's face.

after a minute of awkward silence Sherlock's phone vibrated.

"It's Lestrade, We've got a case!" Sherlock jumped up and grabbed his jacket so did John and I, and we were out the door in seconds. Sherlock hailed a cab, and was getting inside when we got down the stairs.

"So what's the case about?" I asked not sure what to expect.

"Lestrade said I had to wait till I was there to find out," Sherlock answered calmly, but I could tell he was old friend case 1

As we got in the cab I found myself between Sherlock and John. Sherlock glanced at me for a moment then looked out the window no doubt going to his mind palace. My mind wandered and I thought of when Sherlock and I were younger, and he said I would always have a room in his mind palace. That was as close as he got to saying he cared for me. I wondered if he still had the room or if it was someone elses. Just after this thought the cab stopped, and we got out.

"Took you long enough," Lestrade said in his I'm annoyed but we need you Sherlock voice.

"Ok where's the body?" John asked very confused.

"As I'm sure Sherlock is aware the body is dangling above us," He cringed and pointed up.

John looked sick and I smiled.

"Who are you?" Lestrade asked just noticing me and my grin.

"Oh a friend of Sherlock's," I smiled and was turning towards Sherlock when I was interrupted.

"Sherlock doesn't have friends," Lestrade half asked half stated.

"Well now he does because he has John. I am Sherlock's first friend," I said it with confidence, and I knew Sherlock wouldn't argue because it was true.

"Sydney I want to see if you are still as good as you were." Sherlock looked over at me and motioned for me to come over, and Lestrade started to talk to John.

"So what can you tell?" He asked.

"Well he's married, 5 years I think, CEO of," At this point I took my phone out and started looking on the internet. "Here we go Hartinger inc. I think this is Joshua Hartinger, Jacob Hartenger's son. It's a card company, not much else from down here we need to be closer." As I finished the statement I knew I did good, because Sherlock gave me his not bad look.

Sorry Chapters are not ended at the best places, but if you want more chapters deal with it.

"I agree with you completely now to get the body down," Sherlock pondered.

"Maybe it would be better if we went up to it. I'm sure we could get a cherry picker." Sherlock pondered what I said then seemed to agree, because he went over and talked to Lestrade.

As I looked at the body I saw something hanging out of the man's pocket. I threw a rock up and hit the pocket perfectly and the paper fell out. I bent down to pick it up, but stuttered and took medical gloves out of my pocket. When I grabbed it I saw it was a note reminding him to call his date for the second day of a conference.

"Sherlock! Look what I found!" I shouted over to him.

"What's this?" He asked as he took the paper from my hands.

"It's a note I saw in his pocket, and hit down with a rock." I answered curtly.

"Well guess where we are going tonight." Sherlock looked unamused by this fact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry It has been so long and this is so short but got distracted by a shorter fan fiction, and The ending of this was my whole reason for writing it so I already wrote it. The only problem is I want to have at least one or two cases other than this but I'm having writers block so I wrote a different short Fan Fiction called Stories it's finished so if you don't want a wait check it out!**

We were going to a conference on the last day which just happened to be the day of the dance.

It was the entrepreneur conference and since many are young men a dance was added on the last day.

We had an hour to get back and two more to get ready and leave. I luckily had a nice dress. It was long, flowing, fit to all the right curves, and brought out my eyes. To top it all off I curled my thick auburn hair. I then walked out to find Sherlock and John waiting for me.

"Sydney we need to," John's sentence was caught in his throat when he saw me come out.

"Would one of you be willing to zip me up?" I asked. John continued to stare when I gave him a glance that said really and I thought he was going to answer when Sherlock came over and did it. John looked stunned, but seemed to recover quickly until Sherlock spoke.

"You look nice tonight," he stated it calmly. John just stared as we linked arms and headed out the door.

"Sherlock I don't think I've seen that suit before did Mycroft send it?" I asked.

"Yep I think it's supposed to be a sorry, but his ego won't let him say it." Sherlock and I got in the cab and John came in last. We had a silent ride over, and Sherlock paid on our way out.

As we entered I saw so many people dancing and in the room apparently it was a popular conference I thought this was good and bad, because we could hid and us not being recognized won't be a big problem, but it was a lot of people to search through.

"Sherlock what are we looking for again?" John asked quietly.

"An older male, left handed, a slight limp on his left foot, size 14 feet, and nice shoes," Sherlock answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopefully I can get more on before Mother's day but don't count on it. My school is doing Into the Woods for our musical and rehearsals last forever! **

I broke off from John and Sherlock and started searching. I saw many people looking at me but only one was left handed and he had small feet so he was out of the question. Then I saw a man that fit his description, An older male, left handed, a slight limp on his left foot, size 14 feet, and nice shoes.

"Hey, I'm Sydney I didn't see you at the meetings" I acted all sweet, but I was really trying to find out if he was the killer.

"Hi I'm Robert, I didn't see you either, but this is so big." He seemed distracted and I took the advantage, pick pocketed him, and smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go." I smiled figuring I had five to thirty minutes until he found his wallet and phone were gone so I searched for John and Sherlock. I was having trouble finding them but I saw the top of Sherlock's head.

"Sherlock, John over here," I called cheerfully, but when they got over I got serious.

"Sydney." Sherlock said disapprovingly.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, but we've got to go." Sherlock continued giving me a disapproving stare but I ignored it.

"What?" John seemed confused. Sherlock and I ignored him as we walked out of there fast and hailed a cab.

"Sydney did you learn nothing!"

"Sherlock I learned a lot." I looked at him with a glare that could scare Mycroft.

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on." John seemed very confused.

"Sydney needs to stop jumping over the line." Sherlock answered.

"Sherlock needs to mind his own business." I said exasperated.

"What line?" I might have felt bad for John if I wasn't mad.

"Sydney, we have gone over this," If I wasn't so mad I might have thought Sherlock cared.

"What did you think leaving wouldn't change me did you think I would still be the same did you think? What did you think? Sherlock I..." I broke down and fell into Sherlock's arms.

"Sydney I just thought you would, I don't know but please don't cross the line, for me." Sherlock almost sounded like he was pleading me, and John was giving us a look like bloody hell am I dreaming. We just stayed like that silent me in Sherlock's arms until we got to 221B Baker Street. Then we got out and both Sherlock and I agreed that it never happened and if John said anything we would both deny it. As we walked up the stairs I gave Sherlock the wallet and phone, and went to the bathroom to change. I changed into jeans and a plain tee shirt. When I got out I saw Sherlock getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the morgue." He answered.

"I'm going to." I started to get my coat on. Sherlock didn't respond but I knew he was watching me. We got outside, hailed a cab, and left for Barts.

"I'm assuming you told Lestrade."

"Yes and he was going to arrest Robert." Sherlock sounded tense but I ignored it. We got to Barts and I got out we went inside and started an experiment.

"So we have to wait an hour for the data." I smiled and nodded at Sherlock.

"So what do we do while we're waiting?" As I asked this a lady with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. She stopped suddenly when she saw me.

"Oh hello," she seemed surprised.

"Hi I'm Sydney," I smiled cheerfully.

"Hi I'm Molly. Sherlock didn't say he was having anyone come with him," she still seemed surprised.

"I just kind of came along." I smiled again as I realized why she was surprised she had a crush on Sherlock. I decided that I would just ignore it.

"Oh, normally he complains about others being here." She seemed to be coming out of her surprise.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I need to examine this." I held up a swabbed petri dish. "Sherlock you coming?" I asked it casually but I saw Molly look at me funnily so I assumed most people didn't talk to Sherlock like that, and when he followed I think she almost fainted.

I walked over to the microscope and started analysing. After about an hour or so I was done and I looked up. I saw Sherlock just staring at me, deducing me.

"Sherlock we should go to check on the cadaver." He didn't respond. He was in his mind palace. I got up to check on the body. I looked at it, no blood, good that's just what we want. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and turned around. I bumped into Sherlock and stumbled. He caught me, I looked up at him, and we just stood like that for a minute neither of us saying anything. Then Molly walked in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'll just leave." She rambled. Sherlock and I quickly separated and I went to explain as Sherlock looked like a teenager being caught with his girlfriend.

"Oh I just fell and he caught me." I explained. Molly left the room slightly embarrassed. Sherlock and I broke down in giggles. We left the cadaver overnight and he went to 221B Baker Street and I went to my flat. We agreed to meet up at Barts the next morning.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's more! Please Review!**

I woke up and saw it was three in the morning. Well at least Sherlock will be up. I thought. I took my shower, got changed, and texted Sherlock.

Hey I'm going to Barts early-SH

I got Sherlock's text just as I was getting into the cab.

I'll be there-Sher

I decided not to reply and waited the uneventful ride. As I entered Barts I saw Sherlock exiting a cab. I waited for him to get inside.

"Hey so any cases or anything?" I figured if there was anything he would have told me, but there might have been small cases he solved in a minute.

"A small case. It was all jealousy in the end. Girl cheated on husband, decided to go back to husband, boyfriend kills husband." Sherlock stated matter of factly.

"Oh normal people problems." I smiled if we were on Twitter that would be one of our biggest hashtags. Only reason I knew about Twitter was the kids at school.

"Glad we are different." He said it and he smiled at me. When we were walking down the staircase I tripped but I caught myself. I felt Sherlock's hand grab my arm steady me.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly and started walking again. We got into the morgue, and checked on the body. No blood that's good. I then walked into the lab to see Molly and Lestrade in there.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Where's Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"In the bathroom. Why?" I figured it was a case, but I asked anyways.

"Well it's a thing he said on a case, and I have a case." Lestrade answered. I was about to ask what Sherlock said when Sherlock walked in.

"Lestrade, Molly" He acknowledged them.

"Sherlock I have a case." You could see Sherlock perk up at this. He looked at Lestrade waiting for him to elaborate. "But first," You could see Sherlock give him a look of disdain at that remark. "Last week you were on a case, and you made the comment, and I quote come on John I'm not that ignorant, and I believe the the comment was followed a talk about kissing." Lestrade asked not subtle at all.

"Does this have a point Lestrade?" Sherlock seemed on edge.

"Sherlock the officers at the Yard and I would like to know if you've kissed anyone." Lestrade asked not so tactfully.

"Yes," Sherlock said confidently. "Now what's the case?" Sherlock obviously found this a touchy subject.

Lestrade texted someone and his phone vibrated almost immediately. "Anderson doesn't believe you." Lestrade said calmly.

"She's in the room." Sherlock stated. Lestrade looked at Molly curiously, she shrugged, then turned around, and they noticed me.

"Yep," I smiled at them.

"Case?" Sherlock asked Lestrade.

"Oh um ya. Girl found in an abandoned building. Reason of death was blunt trauma to the skull. Anderson doesn't have any idea." Lestrade finished.

"Of course he wouldn't he's an idiot," Sherlock replied.

"So you're coming?" Lestrade asked.

"Give me a minute to text John," Sherlock took out his phone and texted John.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Where's the scene?" Sherlock asked.

"The old shoe factory," Lestrade answered curtly and left.

Sherlock and I walked outside, when John got there, and got in the cab.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your brother abducted me again." John was obviously annoyed.

"I know,"  
Sherlock mumbled.

"I don't  
think he wants you to be around me." I gave John a look. John was a much  
better influence on Sherlock than I am. Sherlock and I waited for him to  
continue.

"I was  
annoyed, and attacked him when he is pretty bruised and beaten, not sure if he  
wants to be around me anymore," John seemed surprisingly happy at that.

"He'll get over it, at least he does that with me." I smiled at John. We stayed  
quiet until the cab stopped and we were at an old shoe factory.

"Oh look, it's the freak, his friend, and a girl" It wasn't aimed at us more just the general area. She held up the tape as Sherlock and John passed under it, but let it fall when I was about to go under it. "Don't get involved with Sherlock he'll just end up hurting you. He gets a rush from this, he doesn't get paid, and one of these times he's going to be the one we're chasing." I started giggling uncontrollably. "I'm serious don't get involved with Sherlock Holmes he's bad news." She gave me a look of confusion.

I slipped under the tape, smiled, and said "If you ever call him a freak in front of me again you will end up dead, and it will be a painful, agonizing, hideous death." I smile at her again and ran up to get with Sherlock and John. I look over to see her giving me a strange look.

"Sherlock?" I was wondering where he had gotten off to.

"Over here." I heard John call. I walked around the corner to see Sherlock and John standing over a girl's body. I felt someone staring at me, and turned around quickly, and saw almost ten sets of eyes swivel away, and I also saw Lestrade walking over.

"So what do you have?" Lestrade asked.

"She's twenty-seven years old, employed as a secretary, she was on a date, but it wasn't her boyfriend who killed her, she still lives with her parents, and that's all I have now give me a minute." Sherlock squatted down, and took out his magnifying glass.

"These marks are consistent with struggling, but these are old." Sherlock said to all of us. All the sudden it made sense. "Sherlock let me see her face." I had thought she had seemed familiar, but I hadn't seen her face. As Sherlock removed a hat that someone had placed on her face I breathed in. "Jenny," When I say it I look at Sherlock.  
"Sydney," Sherlock says warning me.

"Sherlock you know my rules."

"Sydney," Sherlock said warning me again. I ran off to the nearest ally. I was too fast for Sherlock or any of the others to catch. I had my rules. Mess with me you'll end up maimed, mess with my friends end up dead. Sherlock wasn't the only one with contacts.

Who killed Jenny?-SH

Jimmy Dolot

Thank You I will repay you soon-SH

Before I found out anything else about him I ran to a hiding spot. Sherlock and the Yard were most likely already looking for me. I can't be found or this plan won't work. I got to my hiding spot, and went inside.

"Looking for your usual room," The man behind the desk asked.

"What else would I want?" I asked handing him a hundred dollar bill. He handed me the key, I took it, and went to the room in the middle of the hall. This was my hideout. I looked up the name Jimmy Dolot, and saw he was a hit man. Well at least now I had pictures. Tall, short hair, and a big nose. I guess I'll have to go on this, but I'll get more from the homeless network.

**I hope you enjoy please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait my laptop is being a butt and is broken, but not to fear I have a desktop, but I have to share it. Please R and R!**

Crap, he had been too fast I had wanted more time here but it didn't look like I would get it. As I

saw Sherlock talking to the the man behind the desk.

Room 23 - SH

I sent the message to Sherlock and saw him storm towards the room. I stood by the door waiting for Sherlock to bust in. When he did I hit him and knocked him out, tied him to a chair, and waited. I saw Sherlock gaining consciousness, and stood right in front of him.

"Now Sherlock, I will message you coordinates for where I am in an hour." I smiled and started to leave.

"Sydney, we could find him together," It sounded like Sherlock was almost pleading, but Sydney knew better.

"Ok sure, if you don't detain me," Sherlock cringed at the fact Sydney could see through him so easily. "Oh don't worry I could only tell because you've tried to trap me so many times before." I smiled and left the room. I had work to do. As I got down I told the guy at the desk "I hid the door don't show the police." I handed him a hundred dollar bill and left. I got a cab and told him to go to Winston Street. As I walked down the ally left of Winston Street I smiled as I saw Louie over in the corner smoking.

"Hey," I walked towards him.

"What do ya want?" He asked casually.

"Information of where this man is." As I said it I pulled a picture out of my pocket of Jimmy Dolot.

"I don't need to send this one around I saw him at the club on Lowell Street."

"Thanks," I said handing him a twenty and running to get a cab. When I got in I realized that I couldn't just stand in front of a club and I didn't smoke or anyone to snog. It didn't take long to form a plan. I decided I would enter the club and get Jimmy Dolt alone. So that's what I started to do, but I didn't see him inside so I waited outside for when he came out. Everything was going as planned when after three minutes of waiting Jimmy Dolt came out to have a smoke.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me I lost my way, and I need help." Act helpless that was my first tactic.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked gruffly.

"Anywhere where I can have a good time," I replied smiling.

"Well then you've come to the right place," he replied. He then started snogging me forcefully against the nearby wall. He tasted like cigarettes and beer two things I don't like. He starts moving his hands up my shirt, and all the sudden he's gone. The pressure on my lips, his hands from my chest. I look down to see Jimmy Dolt laying at my feet, and a new pair of shoes. I looked up knowing very well who I would see.

"Sherlock" I said exasperated, "What was that about? I had everything under control!" I yelled.

"Sydney he was going to rape you," Sherlock whispered as a police car came. A second later Sherlock had me handcuffed and walking away from the suspect.

"Great to know who my friends are," I whispered sarcastically.

Sherlock got a cab and helped me inside.

"221B Baker Street," Sherlock said to the cabbie.

"Sydney you need to be more careful. He had at least ten men inside to call out. Luckily Lestrade has got everything under control, and I got there before anything happened." I didn't look at Sherlock as he said it, but I knew him well enough to know he was deducing me. I just stared out the window.

"Thank you," I whispered as we exited the car. I knew he heard me because he gave me his you sure you're ok look.

As we entered 221B I smiled.

"Really, Sherlock do I detect lilacs?" I asked as I entered.

I noticed John looking at me funny.

"Oh," I said as I quickly stepped over my hands and handcuffs. John's look went from okayyy to bloody hell. "Sherlock put me in them." At that John just shook his head and went back to the tv. I felt like the back my shirt had come up so I went to fix it, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Sydney what was that?" Sherlock asked from behind me.

"What was what?" I responded knowing full well what he was asking about.

"Sydney what were those scars on your back from?" I cringed.

"A mistake Sherlock."

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Sherlock," I said warning him to stop.

"Fine then why?" Sherlock changed his question.

"Sediment," I responded.

I realized how close Sherlock and I were. Only inches from him.

"Just kiss already," John said from his chair. I shook my head quickly, stepped back, and moved my hands so they were closer to Sherlock's face.

"Key please," I really wanted to get out of these handcuffs.

"No,"

"What Sherlock!" I reprimanded him.

"Not until you tell me more about the scars," Sherlock insisted, and John had elected to ignore us or maybe to not get involved.

"Sherlock, please?" I asked.

"No," Sherlock responded with a smile.

"Fine I turned around and let Sherlock lift my shirt up slightly, and investigate. I looked over at John and knew he was going to comment.

"Bloody hell, get a room," John then proceeded to giggle.

"John must I remind you what you do with your girlfriends?" Sherlock looked up at John and then back at my back.

"Sydney," Sherlock asked with what sounded like concern. I twirled around, "Key please,". Sherlock undid the handcuffs and I rubbed circulation back into my wrists. Sherlock and I stood there staring at eachother, then Sherlock threw himself on the couch, and went to his mind palace.

I walked over to Sherlock, moved his feet off the couch, and sat down next to him. Sherlock then proceeded to bend his legs so they fit.

"When was the last time either of you ate?" John asked.

"I don't remember we responded simultaneously. John gave us a look that we knew ment go eat, I ignored it. John went into the kitchen, and came out with some leftovers.

"Eat," he used his army voice, and Sherlock and I complied.

"I got Chinese. What about you?" I asked.

"Salad," Sherlock responded as he sat up. We started eating. When we were halfway through I switched our containers and smiled at Sherlock.

"I finished before Sherlock did, lied down, and put my feet on Sherlock's lap.

"I see your feet are still as cold as ever," Sherlock said and smiled at me.

I ignored John who kept giving us strange looks when he thought we weren't looking.

After a few minutes Sherlock's phone started ringing.

"Lestrade," Sherlock answered.

"We have a double murder," I could hear Lestrade through the phone.

"Where?"

"Oh ok," He spoke to someone on his side of the call. "Donovan asked for you not to bring Sydney," Lestrade said.

"Even if I didn't want her to come I couldn't stop her, and since when did you listen to Donovan?" Sherlock responded.

"Ok whatever," Lestrade sounded annoyed. "On the Thames just next to The Green Garden Grocer.

**Hey if you like this you should check out some of my other stories ;), and when this does end, if I ever manage to fit my****_ already written ending_**** in, it will have a sequel! So keep reading and R and R! **

** So read this it may not seem Sherlock related at first but it is trust me. **

**Okay so funny story. I was in math class and my teacher started yelling at me for not working with my partner. Of course everyone looks over and gets quiet because I'm the good girl who gets straight A's easily. So she continues telling me how I need to work better with people and such. By this point I am very confused because I had one of the few people I like working with. So she continues to the point where she says, "Look at Carsen, she's on the fifth problem and you're almost done," So the whole class is silent and I say "Carsen's not my partner Noah is." My teacher when silent. Now I didn't say this because I didn't want a detention, but I thought "You see but you do not observe," When I told my friends this they died.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long! I think you will like this it's long, and remember there is a sequel in store. Please Review!**

As we got out I saw Donovan give me a look like I was insane, I liked it. As Sherlock crouched down and started to deduce the scene I looked over at John, and saw him looking at the body. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Lestrade.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," He asked.

"Sure," I said tearing my attention away from Sherlock and the case.

"How did you meet Sherlock?" He seemed almost embarrassed at the questions he was asking.

"We were next door neighbors for a year," I quickly turned my attention back to Sherlock who was coming over to us.

"Lestrade, I thought you said this was good," Sherlock whined.

"Sherlock I thought it was," Lestrade said exasperated.

"It's the mother in law," Sherlock stated matter of factly, and started leaving. I followed, and I saw John give Lestrade an apologetic look, and shrugged at him. We took a cab to 221B Baker Street, and as I got out I saw John get a look on his face. It was a mix of exasperation and worry.

"John go and help Harry," Sherlock said as if John needed permission to leave. John gave Sherlock a look, and he got back in the cab.

Sherlock and I went up to the living room, sat down and turned on the telly when all the sudden Mycroft was calling.

"What do you want" I barked still mad at him for the chloroform a week ago.

"Would you please bring Sherlock to the car outside it will bring you to a case, preferably no John." and with that he hung up knowing it would be a pain if I didn't listen I grabbed Sherlock's jacket and scarf, and called him out to the living room. "Sherlock we have a case." I stated calmly. It was lucky John had just left for Harry's.

"Where, and why are we listening to Mycroft?" Sherlock seemed confused.

"It will be interesting that's why," I smiled as I left the room knowing he would follow I still had his scarf after all. I hopped into the black car to find no one, so I just waited for Sherlock.

"Hey give me my scarf back!" He barked half joking half serious.

"Get in the car," I said stubborn as ever.

"You are an evil woman" He laughed, but still got in the car.

We traveled in silence. When we got there we saw Mycroft, and a body.

"So know who it is, or who it might be?" Mycroft asked. As I looked at the body I saw why. The face was burned to a crisp, but the rest of him was intact.

"Hmmmmm, early 30's, nice suit Westwood actually, if I didn't know better I'd say it was him, but he's dead," Sherlock's voice wavered as he said that.

"Only 3 people bought Westwood suits last week, and only one was under 35 so this is... Jim Wentworth." Sherlock made a face as he said the name Jim.

"Lovely coincidence dear brother," Mycroft sneered.

I got on my phone and started typing, "Jim Wentworth, entrepreneur of the new company squigle. They turn drawings into beautiful artwork." Sherlock started typing on his phone as Mycroft left. "Ok so no family, but he has 27 people working for him let's go," Sherlock shouted as he was running to the car. I followed and got in the car. We sat together in silence as we worked finding info on our phones. As we pulled in we got out and walked up to a guard, "Hello I'm Sherlock Holmes, and your boss, Jim Wentworth, is dead." He said it emotionless like always, but the man did something I didn't expect, "Really well it took long enough!" He sounded exasperated.

"What?" I asked giving Sherlock a confused look.

"Oh by the way everyone in this building is a hostage." He smiled thinking he had us beat, "And for good measure." As he said this he held up a gun and pointed it at my head, "She's our hostage now."

"Why are you doing this?" Sherlock asked confused.

"We're being paid." The guard smiled and said "You still haven't called,". I saw Sherlock look hurt as I was led away. The next thing I knew everything was black. I awoke to a pitch black room with no one inside other than myself. I checked for injuries none that I could tell other than a bump on my head.

As I looked up I saw a crack of light from the doorway "Get up" barked a rough voice, and I did so. He held a gun up to my head, and grinned devilishly. "So this is what can stop Sherlock Holmes a woman" He spat out the words as if they were chewing tobacco.

"No just a friend" I responded lightly.

"Ok get in front of the video camera, and scream loudly if I don't think it was good enough I'll shoot you." He barked gruffly. I obeyed and pulled out my inner actress. I screamed a blood curdling scream and collapsed. It was then that I saw the man's face as he hit me hard against the jaw and I went limp the blackness closing in again. I felt someone shaking me and smelt the smell of smelling salts, and as I opened my eyes I saw Sherlock staring into my eyes with his perfect eyes.

"We have to go," Sherlock interrupted my train of thought.

"Why?" I asked still dazed. He pulled me up and carried me out of the room and down a flight of steps to what seemed to be an exit. "Sydney I can't carry you the rest of the way, you have to walk.". He sounded urgent so I tryed to stand, and to my surprise I could and I could run to.

"Hey here they are!" came a gruff voice.

Sherlock grabbed my hand and I knew at that moment I had to run as we ran out the door we heard it shatter and more bullets whizzing by our heads. I couldn't tell where we were, but I was too out of breath to ask Sherlock so I just kept running. Sherlock pulled a gun from his coat pocket and started shooting behind us. He wasn't as good of a shot as John, but he had hit all but one and still had two bullets left. As we ran I saw a drop off and a sign for a cliff, I looked at Sherlock, and started slowing down.

"You have to hit him now a cliff is coming up!" I squeaked nervously. We were three feet from the edge when we stopped, Sherlock turned around, and fired the gun. Everything was in slow motion as it hit him his body collapsing on the ground and his gun a foot to the left to him, his blood mixing with the dirt on the road, and Sherlock holding the gun.

"I thought you were hurt," Sherlock stated smoothly, but I heard a hitch in it.

We stood close together as we stared at the cliff we had just ran towards. It was a beautiful sight the sun setting, and I leaned into Sherlock, he put his arm around me protectively our eyes met, and we kissed lightly. Then we heard something move. We looked over at the body that Sherlock had shot stirred, grabbed his gun, and fired. I felt a searing pain in my leg, I lost my balance, and I was falling the only thing that saved me was Sherlock's hand.

"Don't you dare let go" he said in his baritone "I won't lose you again.". He seemed adamite, but I could feel his grip loosening.

"Sherlock, I have to tell you one more thing" I was choking out the words between my sobs. "Sherlock I love you, and I will always love you no matter what!" In that moment of surprise he lost his grip. The last thing I heard was "I love you to!" exiting Sherlock's lips. Then everything went black.

I awoke in a hospital bed the next morning to a man staring at me. He had really dark brown hair, a blue scarf, and comforting eyes.

"Who-who are you?" I asked frightened.

"It's me Sherlock." As he said this he sounded almost hurt. "You're Sydney, You are a black belt, you love mysteries, you love me," He choked out the last bit, but there seemed confusion to.

I responded with "I don't know who you are, I have never met you, and what you are talking about?" He touched my hand. "Get away from me! Get away FREAK!" I shouted and as I did so a nurse came in to take Sherlock away. He looked hurt I didn't care.

When I was let home a week later I went to a large house on the coast. As I entered I was met by a man my height, wearing a suit, with short hair, and the most wonderful voice.

"Hello" He smiled a devilish grin. I pulled him in with his tie and kissed him for about a minute, and then whispered in his ear "I missed you. I was with Sherlock way too long."

"Well at least part one is in place. Check out this video he's a mess almost as bad as John was.

"It was fun acting and all, but I missed you my darling Jim"

**Okay, Please Review! Remember there will be a sequel I will put something on here when it is up. Good and Bad reviews are all loved the same. I also would like to post a song my friend xxBadWolf made for me for my birthday. (She knew the ending in advance) Happy Birthday to you/Sherlock said I Love you/ You jumped off a cliff/and Moriarty snogged you. Thank you everyone who has Favorited or Followed!**


End file.
